To Be A Man (Prequel)
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Beer. Pizza. 2 FBI Agents. 1 Cranky Boss. Yes, crime-fighting duo of shenanigans Agents Colby Granger and David Sinclair discover a Disney song on YouTube. They put their heads together and get creative to use it to cheer up their boss Agent Don Eppes. This is how they discover it and create the idea! Prequel to 'Let's get down to Business'. Completed.


Title: To Be A Man  
Words: 1,069  
Authors Note: Prequel to **'Let's get Down To Business'**  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Agents Colby Granger and David Sinclair are off work and hanging out together, drinking beer and eating pizza when they decide to put their heads together to find a way to cheer up their boss, Agent Don Eppes through an epic Disney Song 'I'll Make a man out of you' by Mulan. THIS SONG DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. NO COPY-WRITE INFRINGING.

* * *

It has been a long week for FBI Agents Colby Granger and David Sinclair. They had quite a busy week, but now they were just catching up on paper work; their least favorite part of the job. But then again, who ever enjoyed paperwork to begin with? Beats them. Needless to say, because of this paperwork, they left rather late once again. So, because Colby lived closer to the office, David bought the pizza and Colby bought the beer and they decided to just lay low at Colby's place.

"Don has sure been in a piss poor mood lately. What's his deal?" Colby questioned. He always could tell when Don wasn't in a good mood, but then again anyone could. Don became even more of a hardass then normal, and kept more to himself. "I wonder if it's because maybe the boss isn't getting laid."

He closed the door and sat the beer on the counter as David sat the pizza down next to the beer. He looked over to Colby, his eyebrows raised. "Really Colby? Man, what is it with you and other people's relationships? I think you need to get out and date more…"

"Says the one who is also dateless," He sneered.

David let out a sigh, "At least I'm not all about gossip and getting into other peoples' business. Like when Megan and Larry were together…you were obsessed with them."

"Because it's Larry…and it was Megan…it was unexpected."

David rolled his eyes and shook his head as he dished out a few slices of pizza for himself and opened up a cold one. He could never understand Colby's curiosity of others relationships. But, he did find it rather amusing. David made his way over to his leather tan couch in the living room and Colby joined him soon after, mouthful of pizza.

"Mmm, this is the best pizza ever," He mumbled through a mouthful of food. "You know…you never can keep a date. They always hate you or you put them in danger."

David was sipping his beer when he mumbled that, causing him to choke up on it. "Like hell you don't do the same to the women you cross paths…you like to go for the suspects…"

Colby glanced over to him and narrowed his eyes. "Alright, alright, truths."

David rolled his eyes with a slight laugh and continued eating. Colby grabbed his laptop and started going on YouTube. He felt YouTube was a great source of entertainment. David watched his partner pull YouTube up and on another tab noticed 'Twitter.' He rolled his eyes remembering their conversation they had not long ago.

"Did you ever get your Twitter account yet?" Colby asked, "It's pretty amusing actually…. not as amusing as YouTube though."

David then noticed in his feed of videos, some Disney ones had appeared. He looked to his partner. "Really Colby?"

"Hey, I like my Disney okay…man has to cry sometimes…. Disney is the best," He replied, "Just because I am an FBI Agent, ex-spy, ex-military man, doesn't mean that I cannot enjoy my Disney. Everyone likes Disney. And I been thinking, with how uptight Don has been, maybe we could do a spoof for him in the office tomorrow and cheer him up."

"Define _spoof." _

He clicked on '_Let's Get Down to Business' _by _Mulan. _He engulfed another few bites of his pizza and smirked. He could see David not liking the idea, but once he plays the song, David might really get into it. He just wanted to cheer Don up and what was the best way of cheering someone up? Break in song right? Instead of defining his definition he started to play the song and David kept glancing to him, but started swaying to it, humming along with it, and by the end of the song was already singing along with it.

"That song is catchy," He pointed out.

"Precisely," Colby smirked, "You seemed to dance pretty well too…I want us to cheer Don up tomorrow by some song and dance to Let's get down to business. If he says those exact words it will be our cue to start the song and dance…if not then we'll get it in context for our cue to do so. We can also ask the girls to join in with us. I'm sure they've been noticing his mood."

"I'm not dancing and singing in our office, we are FBI Agents—"

"Oh come on David…. it'd be a funny ha-ha prank like deal. Everyone knows us…everyone will laugh, no big deal—"

"NO."

"YES."

"NO."

The two stared at each other, but then Colby started to play the song and started to sing-a-long with it. Eventually David joined in towards the end and the two were singing together, drinking and making their plan to help their boss feel better.

More like to make a man out of him…

_**L**__et's get down to business to defeat, the Huns. Did they send me daughters? When I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet before we're through…Mister, I'll make a man out of you! Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within…Once you find your center, you are sure to win…. you're a spineless pale, pathetic lot, and you haven't got a clue…_

_**Somehow I'll make a man out of you!**_

_**I'**__m never gonna catch my breath…_

_say good-bye to those who knew me…_

_boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym…_

_**T**__his guy got 'em scared to death…  
hope he doesn't see right through me…  
now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_

_**To be a man**__, we must be swift as the coursing river…  
__**To be a man**__, with all the force of a great typhoon…  
__**To be a man**__, with all the strength of a raging fire…  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

_**T**__ime is racing toward us; til the Huns arrive…  
__**H**__ead my every order and you might survive!  
__**Y**__ou're unsuited for the rage of war,  
so pack up go home, __**you're through**__...  
__**How could I make a man out of you?**_

_To be a man, we must be swift as the coursing river…  
to be a man, with all the force of a great typhoon…  
to be a man with all the strength of a raging fire, mysterious of the dark side of the moon!_

**END.**


End file.
